mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
11 11 11
Yet another number of dubious importance, 11 11 11 (and variations such as 11 11 or 111) is the arc number of the post-scratch kids and the cherubs. Appearances as a date *Act 6 is set on 11/11/11, also called 2X3PRONG DAY (whatever that means). **Dirk also that the news referred to this day as , a number frequently used in reference to another seadweller. *Jack's tally marks marking days consist of 11 11 11, instead of the usual four. **The six bars in his jail cell window are also reminiscent of the sequence. *''Hiveswap'' is set on 11/11/1994. Appearances as a time *Crockercorp begins its at 11:11 AM, changing its spoon logo to a trident fork. * of Act 6 Act 2 is at 1:11 PM. *In , Jane's Cruxtruder starts ts countdown at 1:11. *On , the countdown on the time capsule in Jake's Frog Temple starts at 11:11. **When the timer and the weapons were released, the remaining time for the next capsule (containing Roxy and Dirk) was 1:11:11. *In , Dirk's cruxtruder starts its countdown at 11:11. *Certain post-scratch trolls - hemospectrum - have numbers that are not related to their typing quirks, but instead their points in time when responding to memos, among other things (Gamzee, 420; Eridan, 311; Feferi, 380). When added together, they create 1111. *In Hiveswap, once Joey crosses through the Cherub Portal, in Dammek's hive, she notes that the timer on it is about 11 days, and it visually looks like it reads 11:11:11:11. Appearances relating to the characters *When Jade , the first password is , with **This is in reference to the two Space players' conversation they just had about the humans' Genesis Frog, which would later grow to maturity in a session and whose universe would host new players of an alien race which all reference the same number. *Each of the post-scratch kids has 4 letters in their first name and 7 letters in their surname; 4 + 7 = 11. *The 2x3dentkind weapons of Feferi Peixes, the Condesce, and Meenah have the same number of spikes as 11 11 11 has digits. **Furthering their connection to the number, Feferi and Meenah both employ emoticons with 38s (representing their crowns and goggles) which equals 11 when 3 and 8 are added. *One of the pool ball combinations for 's eyes is 1 and 11, as well one of 's quarters which has the number "1" one side and "11" on the other. *Calliope and Caliborn sometimes multiply letters and punctuation by 11. **Sometimes they even multiply letters so that the total number in the word is 11. **They are 11 units old and their birthday is on 11/11, according to Andrew. **The caption on ends with a "WHEEEEEEEEEEE" with 11 E's. **Karkat, who shares countless parallels with the cherubs, first spoke in the story on *There are 11 Delerious Biznasty icons on *After engaging Trickster Mode characters tend to repeat and strecth words/marks in 11s. **It takes Jane 11 zooms to magnify Jake when he engages Trickster mode. **It takes Jake 111 tugs to pull Roxy back onto the page when she engages Trickster mode. **Dirk has to complete 1,111 sidles towards screen right. *Hussie's face shows up crossed out 11 times when *Caliborn's Deviantart gallery has 11 drawings. They are numbered appropriately, save for the one which would be "08", which is also titled "09". Appearances related to the Acts *''Jailbreak'' restarted its story on page . *Although probably a coincidence, the first pesterlog featuring a Troll was in 11/11/09. *Act 6 began on 11/11/11. **It's fitting that this should be the arc number for act 6, as it consists of six 1's. *Act 6 Act 4 and ended on 11/12/12 but appeared as 11/11/12 on the update log. *A6A5A1 ended and A6A5A2 began on 1/11/13. *Although just past midnight and technically on 11/12, Hussie posted a cherub-centric update on what was supposed to be 11/11/14, from to . *Act 6 Act 6 has 6 sub-sub acts and 5 sub-sub-intermissions, which adds up to 11 segments overall. **Similarly, Act 6 as a whole has 6 sub-acts and 5 sub-intermissions. *Act 6 Act 6 Act 3 contained 11 pages all titled with 11 periods. **The of Act 6 Act 6 Act 4 was titled the same way. *The A6A6I5 character select screen features ten conversations, plus *The first 11 snaps from the Credits were posted to the IRL official MSPA Snapchat, approximately hourly, from 1-11pm EST on 10/24/16, just before the Credits were posted. **11 Halloween-themed snaps were posted on 10/31/2016. **A sequence of snaps about Jane being named chief executive of Crockercorp, and also involving Roxy and Calliope, were posted on 11/11/2016. *The (old) release date of Hiveswap: Act 2 and debut of the Troll Call were both announced on 11/11/2017. Appearances as a random number *A blank captchalogue card's is 11111111. *The recipe modus to alchemize. *On , Jane is shown to have 110,110,110 boondollars. *On , Jake is shown to have 111,111 boondollars. Appearances relating to the Songs *Homestuck Vol. 9 cost a minimum of $11.11. *Cherubim cost a minimum of $6.11 and features 11 songs. Appearances outside of MS Paint Adventures *New members of the Troll Call were released on Wednesdays at 11 AM PDT. *The popular video game The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim was released on 11/11/11. The Elder Scrolls series has been referenced in Homestuck, most prominently as providing the basis for the Alternian letters of the alphabet. While the shared date could merely be coincidental, the description of the date as }} may have been an allusion specifically to Skyrim. *Jacksepticeye's third and final Hiveswap: Act 1 video, reposted on both What Pumpkin's Twitter and Tumblr, is exactly 1:11:11 long. Category:Arc numbers